Bubbly
by eburn
Summary: Stiles is a famous singer and decides to clear up rumours about who he is dating, this meaning serenading his boyfriend in front of millions of people. Go big or go home right?


Stiles wipes his face with his towel and has a sip of his water, before looking out to the audience. This had to be the best part of being a singer, the fans. The adrenalin he gets when he's on the stage, when people are screaming his name, cheering him on. He looks to the side, just off the stage and smiles at the person who pushed him to do this, to follow his dream, before turning back to the audience.

"Okay guys, this is going to be the last song tonight." He drags the stool into the middle of the stage and sits on it.

"But first I want to talk about something. There's been a lot of rumors about my relationships, would you guys care if I dated someone, really?" He waits for the cheers to die down before continuing. "I didn't think so, you see the media think that a lot of you guys would turn away from me. But there is someone. This someone has supported me through everything in my life, we've been friends since I was 16. They're the one that pushed me to sing, because even though they had never really heard me sing in person, they knew that it was one thing that I loved to do.

Don't ask me how they knew, because even I don't know. Even when I asked them, they wouldn't tell me. I have a feeling it was my dad who told them, anyway. This last song is for that very special person, who I am whole heartedly in love with."

The crowd cheers as the song starts, its not one of his songs but its his and Derek's song. The first song he sung to Derek.

_Can you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglees in a silly place_

Stiles starts walking toward Derek, who starts shaking his head, knowing what his boyfriend is about to do. He grabs Derek's hand and leads him on stage, the audience still silent, just listening and watching. Stiles starts singing again, this time looking into Derek's eyes.

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for awhile now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

He knows Derek's trying to hold back the tears, this song bringing back all their memory's they have together.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under cover stayin' safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for awhile now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever It goes _

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for awhile now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause everytime you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_Makes me lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

Derek's got his face buried in Stiles' neck, Stiles knows he's crying. He can feel the wetness of Derek's tears, but also his smile. He brings the microphone away from his mouth.

"I love you." He whispers softly in Derek's ear. Derek place a small kiss on his neck, knowing Stiles will know what it means.

Stiles untucks Derek gently and turn to the audience, who are screaming his name, cheering for him.

"I would like to introduce you to Derek Hale!" He shouts down the microphone, smiling. Derek waves to the crowd, his face crimson. "Thank you, you were awesome tonight, I hope I come back soon. Have a good night everyone." With that he grabs Derek's hand and they walk of stage. The crowds cheers behind them.

**I'm back baby :D **

**reviews are welcome, in fact they're encouraged.**


End file.
